1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation system and, more particularly, to a language translation apparatus which performs translation from one language (original language) to another language (target language) by using a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed a number of translation apparatus which can translate a sentence or sentences from a source or original language to a target language.
In the conventional translation apparatus, however, an unregistered word contained in an inputted original sentence can be found out only when the original sentence is being translated by the translation apparatus. It is to be understood here that the unregistered word is a word which has not been registered in any dictionary to be used during translation process, a word whose spelling is erroneously inputted or the like. Accordingly, the conventional translation apparatus contain the following disadvantages:
(a) In the case where the translation is carried out in an interactive mode, the translation process is intercepted whenever an unregistered word is found out and such a word is necessarily required to be registered in a user dictionary, thus resulting in that not only the translation is delayed, but also a loss takes place during the operation of the apparatus. PA0 (b) In the case where the translation is carried out in a batch processing mode, the inputted sentence including the unregistered word is not correctly translated or it is left as is, without any translation. Accordingly, upon confirmation of a translation result, the translation process must be carried out again.
In the former, case (a), when a translation order has been optionally given to a certain sentence, the translation process is carried out and the unregistered word is found out during dictionary look-up and morphological analysis. Accordingly, it is impossible to further continue the process because the translation process is, caused to stop. Thereafter, an operator takes measures against this, for example, by registering the unregistered word in a user dictionary, thereby causing him to give the translation order again.
In the latter, case (b), the translation process is carried out with respect to all of the sentences contained in a text to which the translation order has been given. In this event, the sentence including the unregistered word or words is not translated due to the same reason as described above in the interactive mode, and a subsequent sentence becomes the next object of the translation process. Upon completion of the batch processing of the translation, the operator must register the unregistered words contained in the text into the user dictionary, word -by word. Furthermore, the operator is requested to find the sentences which have not been translated due to the presence of the unregistered words and to give the translation order again.
As described so far, a time loss takes place in giving the translation order again or in finding out the sentences which have not been translated due to the presence of the unregistered words, thus intercepting the smooth translation to be executed by the operator.
In addition, in the conventional translation apparatus, the translation is carried out in a manner such that the words contained in the inputted sentence are each translated only by using an appropriate equivalent contained in a group of words which have already been registered into any dictionary for translation.
In other words, when a certain word contained in a translated sentence is required to be replaced by a new desired one and if the group of registered words corresponding to the former contains no desired word, it is necessary to modify the dictionary or dictionaries by registering such a word into the user dictionary or by editing one of the other dictionaries.
An explanation will be made below, for example, with reference to an English-to-Japanese translation system.
When an English sentence "This computer has a 64K byte memory" is inputted into the apparatus, a translation 64K is outputted from it.
In the field of computer, since the English word "memory" is generally translated into a Japanese equivalent 10.sup.6, a function for replacing one word by another is employed.
In an ordinary dictionary, however, since the English word "memory" contains the Japanese equivalents 1. 2. 3. only, the aforementioned, function is of no service to the translation in this case. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to make use of the function of the user dictionary or that of dictionary edit.